The Projects of many
by snips
Summary: Hermione gets stuck with Draco Malfoy as a partner in potions. They have to make a potion in which they switch bodies. Unwanted feelings, plans of suduction and Ron getting angry!!
1. Chapter 1

The Projects of Many.  
  
Chapter 1: The first Project  
  
Hermione jumped out of bed once she looked at the time. She had exactly 10 minutes to her first class. She'd have to skip breakfast. She dressed quickly examining how much her body had developed and changed. After her fourth year she had started to get prettier and with her last holiday in Ireland she had a complete makeover.  
  
Her usually bushy hair had been permanently straightened, which was now layered around her face with blonde highlights, she had her tongue and belly button pierced and her body had become curvier and her breasts bigger. When her 2 best friends Harry and Ron had seen her, they had been shocked. She had also lost her righteous attitude and was a bit more carefree and laidback.  
  
Snapping out her daydream, Hermione pulled on her shortened skirt, buttoned up her shirt (left un-tucked) and loosely shoved her tie around her neck. Grabbing her robes she shoved some high-heeled shoes on and proceeded to run for the dungeons, having potions first.  
  
By the time she had got there she was late. The door was closed and she knew she was going to get a detention. She strutted in and everyone turned to look at her. She defiantly looked up at Snape, waiting for her punishment and couldn't help notice Draco Malfoy's gaze roam up and down her body. She had had her robe fitted for her this year so it showed off her body.  
  
"Detention Ms Granger and 20 points from Gryfindor for your tardiness. Don't make it a habit." Snape hissed. Hermione walked over to her desk and sat down, thumping her books on her desk as loud as she could, causing gasps from the Gryfindors and appreciative looks from the Slytherines.  
  
Snape addressed the class "after that rude interruption" He cast a menacing glare towards Hermione, "I will continue on about your assignments, you will be paired with some one from the opposite house - groans - and you will need to pick a potion out of this magic shuffler (a thing that shuffles sheets) and will commence work to produce that particular potion and test it, then proceed to make the antidote or potion that will return you to normal. Some groups may get it easy and their potion may wear off within 24 hours. Now you can choose your partners."  
  
"Granger!" Hermione slowly turned around to meet blue/gray eyes. Oh my god! You've GOT to be joking! Hermione thought to herself. Malfoy sat down uninvited onto Harry's chair, pushing Harry off at the same time. He ran his eyes down her body, pausing at her chest. "I haven't seen you in a while. Your looking better and I must say a bit sexy." Said Malfoy with the air of talking about if it was going to rain or not."  
  
"Lets just get this over with" Hermione grunted and stood up practically running away from Draco. She walked up to the magic shuffler and reached inside. She grabbed a piece of parchment and skimmed over the top line. It was a soul-switching spell that would wear off after a week. The purpose of brewing this potion is to switch bodies so Hermione would be in Draco's body and Draco would be in Hermione's.  
  
Once Draco had snatched it out of her hand he read it with a superior smirk. "This shall be interesting." He looked at her with amused eyes that suddenly turned calculating and cold "but if you mess up my reputation, I'll do the same to yours. Is that clear?" "Malfoy everyone will know about the potion so does it really matter?" Hermione said following with a sigh. "It does matter seeings though one of the requirements is that no one is to know and we have to keep records saying if anyone suspects something." "Oh no! My day just keeps getting better and better" Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
-------------------------------------------------~( )~ -------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Draco left his potions class feeling confused by everything that happened as soon as that mudblood granger walked into the classroom she's really changed. She's turned from a nerdy book-obsessed mudblood into a sexy, alluring- WOAH STOP WHAT AM I THINKING! THIS IS MUDBLOOD GRANGER!  
  
Draco quickened his pace and went to his own private dorm room. His father made quite a substantial financial payment so he was entitled to his own room. Part of him regretted making that short journey over to Hermione's de- HERMIONE??? What happened to Granger???? He mentally shook him self. He had no choice to go through with it now. Maybe he could have some fun and seduce her. Teach her to try and look sexy! TRY? She DOES look damn sexy! He slapped himself - hard.  
  
He was supposed to meet her tomorrow during lunch in the potions classroom to start their potion so he'll figure it out then. In the meantime Draco decided to skip classes and have a smoke. Not many people knew he smoked, they were of course muggle made so he kept it secret. Besides he only smoked when he was stressed. He pulled one out and lit it up.  
  
(A.N. plz review and tell me if you like it. I dunno whether to keep going.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Feelings.  
  
Draco woke up with a start, he was in the library. The night before he couldn't sleep and he wanted to give the impression that he knew the potion and how to brew it like the back of his silky smooth hand. He hated people thinking he didn't know everything even if he didn't.  
  
It was a Saturday so Draco knew they had no classes but still, he didn't want everyone to think he'd been in the library all night. They might think he needed to study that bad. He ran towards the dungeons where he went into his personal bathroom.  
  
He slowly striped off while checking himself out in his wide, full length mirror. He looked down at his toned, pale body and remembered when he used to be scrawny. But the private training lessons for quidditch his father had paid for had his body looking muscular and sleek at the same time. He was still very short and hated it but most of the girls he had been with passed this off as cute. He had stopped the over-usage of gel, and cut it short so he could either spike it up to get the bad boy rebel look or leave it messy (even though every strand has it's place and doesn't dare to move) across his fore head.  
  
He wondered if Granger had noticed his body, even though his brand new Silk robes hid his figure (supposedly making him look rugged and manly) he just thought no one could see his figure (even though most girls like to dream) he thought to himself. He knew he was hot. He could look like an angel and at the same time look like the devil and his overall thoughts were if you've got it, flaunt it.  
  
Hermione had indeed noticed Draco's change and was secretly thrilled he had chosen her to be his partner. She wouldn't admit it but several times she had fantasized about him and wondered what it would be like to wake up after a raunchy night next to the slytherin sex god. She was pondering this when she realized she had walked into the Gryfindor common room and was sitting next to the fire across from Harry and Ron.  
  
"Herm are you alright?"  
  
She jumped and spun around only to come face to face with Ron. He had concern etched into his face and you could see confusion and a bit of nervousness and fear in his eyes.  
  
"Sorry just spaced out at the moment. Did you wanna talk?"  
  
"oh, um. Do you. Well I. I wanted to."  
  
"Yes Ron?"  
  
"wouldyougooutwithme?" Ron rushed, burning red like someone tipped him upide down and the blood was leaking into his head.  
  
"What? Sorry, cant hear you."  
  
"Would. You. Go. Out. With. Me?" Ron said slowly but his voice broke several times and his face went a couple of shades greener.  
  
A rush of emotions hit Hermione. She liked Ron yes possibly as a boyfriend but right now her mind was occupied with a certain blonde haired boy. She pushed Malfoy out of her head and jumped up, ran over to Ron and kissed him softly, yet she hoped lovingly.  
  
Ron however thought it was rather detached and pulled her head down once more, crushing her lips against his. Seeking her tongue with his, he let all his emotions of love; passion and lust seep out of him into his kiss.  
  
Hermione didn't enjoy the kiss though she thought it was quite slobbery and it was obvious he wasn't experienced. Now Malfoy she thought would be wet yet dry and experienced. She shook her head again. I've got to stop thinking about him she told herself. She pulled away realizing she was already 5 minutes late to meet Malfoy mumbled something about the library and ran out the door.  
  
--------------------------------------------------~( )~-------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Draco got to the library early. As much as he tried denying it, he couldn't wait to see the new, hot Hermione again. She made his mind fuzzy. If my father could hear me now he thought He'd definitely remind me that feelings are a sign of weakness. He got to Hermione's private table (every one knew this was in a secluded spot up the back of the library.) and sat down to think. I've got to det her out of my mind Draco bent down to retie his shoe lace, Maybe if I seduce her I'll get over her. Yes that's it. My father wont need to ever know. Making up his mind in the seduction plan he impatiently pulled down a book of potions, knowing that it had the soul- switching potion inside, and started to read through it again.  
  
10 minutes later he saw Hermione running towards him, She looked out of breath. But as he looked closer her face was red but her lips, those inviting lips of hers were swollen! Draco felt a rush of white hot jealousy burning inside him.  
  
"Could you be earlier next time? I'd rather you would leave your make out sessions with pothead and weasel when you DON'T need to meet me for our project. I must say, I actually intend to get a good mark out of this."  
  
Hermione lowered her head, although she swore she saw jealousy in his eyes but within half a second it was gone. She silently sat down and took out a piece of parchment, her quill and a bottle of ink.  
  
"Okay" she said dipping the quill in the ink bottle, "we can get all the ingredients from the public stores for the students, and it takes 50 hours to brew under constant supervision! Oh no how are we going to do that?!"  
  
"Easy, Hermione" She flinched as he said her first name. He pretended not to notice and continued, "We're going to have to stay in a room for 50 hours and we can take sleeping shifts and shifts to watch the potion."  
  
Hermione gave him a suspicious glance, "I don't trust you. What if you do something to me while I'm sleeping?"  
  
"Well," Draco drawled, "you can stay awake and have heaps of coffee if you want to but me, I'll be sleeping. And whose to say you want me to stay away form you?" he said suggestively.  
  
Hermione reddened but still looked him in the eyes, "you just want me to feel intimidated don't you? Well I don't, so you can give up."  
  
Draco silently got up and strode around the table leaning over Hermione close enough that there lips were a mere millimeter apart. He licked his lips and Hermione gave an involuntary shudder He slowly licked around the line of her own mouth and a low moan formed from the back of her throat.  
  
Draco was also torturing himself he felt his pants tighten as Hermione closed her eyes in pleasure. He wanted to take her right this second and plunge into her but he knew he had to take things slow.  
  
He lightly ran his hand up her well toned thigh, going under her skirt and coming to a pair of plain black underwear, his fingers grabbed both the sides and then realized what he was doing. Trying to regain his composure he managed to growl "I think I have got you a little intimidated. I'll see you around Mia." (A.N. - Mia is Draco's nickname for Hermione and if you don't like it review another one that sounds better!!)  
  
Draco strutted out of the Library leaving a disheveled and frustrated Hermione.  
  
A.N. - Sorry nothing much happened. And I had to put Ron/Hermione in there coz Rons gonna get cut soon and now he has a reason to. 


	3. Chapter 3

*I'm going to pretend Draco doesn't smoke anymore so if your wondering  
what's with him never smoking just pretend he never did. Also I've had reviews saying the name Mia for Hermione was shit so Draco is just calling  
her Hermione, Herm or 'Mione  
  
Chapter 3 - caught with pants down  
  
Hermione wanted to avoid Draco after the library incident (she called it incident so it sounds more detached and not-personal - She preferred not to think about it.) But it was considerably hard seeings though it was 2 more days until the big sleep out to brew the potion. She didn't trust Malfoy but worse than that, she didn't trust her self. She felt her whole body go through tingly jolts when he touched her and she thought she'd get an orgasm when he licked around her mouth. She'd never had that sensation before with any other guy. Although she'd never gone further than kiss a guy before.  
  
Draco on the other hand was shocked and confused. I can't believe she made me lose control! He thought, I mean sure she's attractive but it's not just that, she's completely intellectual. Some how I've got to seduce her and fast.  
  
They didn't see much of each other apart from the odd glance across the tables at dinner, while hoping the other couldn't see them do it. But Harry and Ron seemed to notice.  
  
"Hermione, Ron. Look at Malfoy! I think he's sick or something."  
  
"oooh do you think he has a disease? Maybe he'll die from it??" Ron said this more pleading and hoping it was true than joking.  
  
"He has the oddest expression on his face."  
  
Hermione turned to look at him but as soon as she caught him staring at her, he threw a haughty expression to Her, waited until Ron and Harry weren't looking and winked at her. Hermione went red and stuttering said she needed to go to the library. She jumped out of her seat and took off. Malfoy seeing her walk out of the Great Hall went after her.  
  
Hermione sped up. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now, she just needed to think. She was asking herself why she loses control every time she smells his scent (A.N. I'm thinking 'Africa' by Linx I LOVE that I'm so addicted [my b/f wears it] anyways cont.) when someone grabbed her from behind, smothering her mouth with a soft silky hand, and pulled her into a deserted classroom.  
  
"Miss me?" Draco Malfoy said as he let go of his hold. Even though he was so short, he was a good half-a-head taller than Hermione. "I bet you wanted me to, your not going to intimidate me-"  
  
"I did last time I don't see why I cant this time." He murmured, closing the distance between them. As he did this he lifted his wand and flicked it at the door, causing it to shut and lock.  
  
"We're all alone now Hermione, you don't have to be scared."  
  
Draco ran his fingers lightly over her arms and then circled her waist drawing her to him. Surprisingly she didn't protest, he thought it would be harder than this. But every touch he made to her skin, set her on fire and she felt a weird longing sensation start in her stomach and travel through her body. Especially between her legs.  
  
"D-d-d-don't. You s-s-s-shouldn't b-be doing th-th-this." Hermione stammered. Her mind was getting fuzzy she could hear dull yelling of "THIS IS MALFOY! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!" but it was so far away and as soon as he touched his lips on hers she went into another world.  
  
Meanwhile in the Great Hall:  
  
"Oh shit! Hermione forgot her bag; I'll run and catch up to her. I'll see you back in the common room ok?"  
  
"Sure Ron just hurry up, I'm going to kick your ass with my new wizards chess set and I don't have all day".  
  
CONT: MALFOY GRANGER  
  
As Draco kissed her she went weak in the knees, he ran his tongue up her jaw line then nibbled on her earlobe as he casually pushed her robe off her shoulders, unbuttoned her shirt and removed it from her hot body. He took a while to take in her flawless milky white skin. He quickly ducked his head and placed his mouth over her inviting neck at the sound of her protest when he moved away.  
  
He was soon pleased when he heard her moan his name in a throaty voice. He looked into her eyes and saw pure raw lust glowing. He deepened the kiss, opening her mouth with his waiting tongue and sensually massaging her mouth with his chocolate tasting kiss.  
  
Hermione, finally realizing what was happening, tried to resist with her mind, except her body was stronger and instead, bent down to Draco's chest, undoing her buttons with her teeth and lick her way down to the next button as she undid the last one and licked around his pants line, Draco's intake of breath told Hermione that she was turning him on and she found even more proof when she felt it pushing against his pants.  
  
He groaned and pulled her up kissing her passionately on the neck, leaning her over a desk. She gave a rather load moan and then followed by a scream. But by the way that she jumped and pushed Draco off her, it wasn't her. He followed her eye line and come to a completely white and shaking Ronald Weasley.  
  
"Oh Shit."  
  
(A.N. sorry I keep stopping the good shit but it'll eventually happen. I'll try to update soon. Write more reviews for any good ideas! Keep em coming and tell me what you think.) 


End file.
